1. Technical field
The present disclosure generally relates to sliding-type portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a sliding-type portable electronic device capable of making sounds when opened or closed.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device provides wireless communication services to its subscriber while wirelessly communicating with its base station. Generally, the portable electronic device can be classified into three or more types including bar-type, flip-type, and sliding-type.
Generally, the sliding-type of the portable electronic device includes an upper housing, a lower housing and a sliding mechanism. The sliding mechanism includes a fixing part and a sliding part slidably matching to the fixing part. The fixing part is secured on the lower housing. The sliding part is secured on the upper housing. The sliding mechanism is used to drive the upper housing to slide on the lower housing in an opened state or a closed state. However, when opening or closing the portable electronic device, the sliding part smoothly slides on the fixing part, and the portable electronic device may not make any sound. Therefore, this kind of the portable electronic device lacks of entertainment and personalization.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.